Moist Towelettes and Hair Gel
by TheVeryBest
Summary: Kurt and Karofsky meet in the beauty aisle of a store. Karofsky asks Kurt for help, and Kurt gives him something ...else. Kurt is something that Karofsky will never fully comprehend. One-shot.


**Hello! It's been a while since I've done anything on Fanfiction but in my defense, I discovered Tumblr, and it has taken over my life. **

**This was written entirely by accident last night when I couldn't sleep. I wrote it on _paper_ which was totally awkward. It took a while to type up, but here.**

**I'm also a bit confused about what genre this story fit into best, but whatever. **

**I heard Ryan Murphy reads the fanfiction, so here's hoping he'll see this and finally give us some more Kurtofsky (although in my head I call them Karomel, but that's just me)!**

**Enjoii~**

**-TheVeryBest**

_**If I owned Glee, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, would I? (Also there would've been a big gay orgy by now, just saying.)**_

* * *

Kurt was almost certain he was having a panic attack. He knows that his shopping trip was absolutely essential, but did he really have to have such rotten luck?

He had run out of moist towelettes the night before, and so after spending the day at Mercedes's house, he had stopped at the Lima Convenience Store on his way home. But as he strolled through the doors, he immediately noticed Dave Karofsky walking into the beauty aisle. Kurt had frozen and considered leaving, but he _really_ needed those moist towelettes, and his favorite brand could only be found at that one store. He decided that he would wait until Karofsky was done picking out the zit cream or dandruff shampoo or whatever it was he was looking for (because really, what else would _Karofsky_ be doing in the beauty aisle?, then Kurt would quickly grab some moist towlettes, pay for them, and dash back to the safety of his Navigator.

But Karofsky was taking forever. He had been staring at the beauty products for a good twenty minutes, Kurt noted as he glanced at his Bvlgari watch. Kurt felt silly just standing there reading greeting cards, and his dad would be wondering where he was. But he couldn't leave without those damn moist towelettes.

Kurt considered his options. Karofsky wouldn't _dare_ lay a finger on him in public. And maybe Kurt would be so fast that Karofsky wouldn't even realize he was there. Kurt took a deep breath to steel himself, and casually walked into the beauty aisle right past Karofsky to the selection of moist towelettes on display. He immediately spotted the familiar white and blue design of the brand he always got, and took three. There. He had his moist towelettes. Now, Kurt just had to—

—a large hand was on his shoulder.

Kurt's breathing stopped, and it took all the self-control he had not to scream. He spun around and found himself looking straight into the eyes of his former tormentor.

"What do you want." Kurt said it coldly.

"Nice to see you too, Hummel." Karofsky rolled his eyes. "Anyway, uh, you put girly shit in your hair, yeah?"

Kurt glared at him. "It's called shampoo. I personally wouldn't be surprised if you had never heard of it."

"Haha, hilarious as always," Karofsky said, "But seriously. You use like, hair gel and stuff, yeah?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Well… if you _must _know, my mom's coming into town for a few days next week. For a visit. First time since she ran off with the dude who used to mow our lawn." Karofsky paused, looking uncertain.

"…And this applies to me _how…_? Kurt pressed.

"Look. I guess— I just wanna show her that I'm— that I'm not, y'know, a total screw-up. And that me and dad, we don't need her to get by and stuff. So… I thought I'd tidy up a bit. Impress her, y'know?"

"…Still not getting why I need to know this."

"Look, Hummel. I just need some hair gel, okay?" Karofsky said exasperatedly.

"Well, what are you bothering _me_ for? There's a bunch over there!" Kurt pointed to the assortment of jars and bottles behind Karofsky.

"Yeah, but I'm not like you! I don't know which one to get!" Karofsky threw his hands up. "There are so many kinds! I don't understand what they mean or what they do…" Karofsky sounded so desperate that Kurt almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Why should I help you though?" Kurt demanded angrily, "What have you ever done for me?"

Karofsky shrugged and mumbled incoherently.

"You harassed me, shoved me into lockers so hard that I was basically a human bruise, you _stole my first kiss_—"

Karofsky glanced around to make sure no one was within hearing distance, in a panic, and made frantic motions to quiet down, but Kurt ignored him and continued, "You had me scared _shitless_ for weeks on end, you threatened my _life_—"

"I wasn't serious about that though!"

"What?"

"I wouldn't have _actually _done anything… I don't do shit like that." Karofsky muttered, avoiding Kurt's eyes.

"Oh, well that just makes everything better now, doesn't it?" Kurt exclaimed furiously. "Forget it Karofsky, you're on your own."

Kurt turned to leave, but Karofsky grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

"Look, Kurt. I know that I… I haven't always been all that nice to you—"

"Well _that's_ certainly an understatement."

Karofsky rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But… is it so bad to wanna… fit in? Look at the place we live in, Kurt. Everyone is the same. And if you don't follow the rules, if you don't blend in, then you're an outcast, you're an outsider—"

"Like me, you mean."

"Yeah. Like you, I guess." Karofsky looked uncomfortable.

Kurt stepped closer to Karofsky. "Look Dave, I know you're severely messed up in the head. I get that. And you think that fitting in is the most important thing." Kurt's voice was quiet, dangerous almost. Karofsky swallowed hard. "I suppose that that would make sense to an idiot like you."

Kurt took a few steps away from Karofsky and examined the rows of hair gel before him, setting down the moist towelettes before he continued, "I feel sorry for you. Most of all, I feel sorry for the people you try so hard to blend in with." He glanced over his shoulder at the boy behind him. "Do you think they'll ever do anything significant? That they'll contribute something _useful_ to the world?" He picked up a tube of hair gel and studied the label closely. "No. They're going to waste away in this pathetic little town. They're going to die without ever doing anything worthwhile. And then they'll fade away and no one will remember that they ever existed." Kurt put the tube back on the shelf with a clang. Karofsky said nothing and just studied the boy before him, taking in his knee-high leather boots, his impossibly tight jeans, his delicately embroidered jacket, and perfectly coiffed hair. Everything he wanted. Everything he wished he had the courage to be.

"But really, what you _should_ worry about," Kurt said, finally facing Karofsky, arms crossed, one hip cocked to the side, "is standing out. Being _extraordinary_. Because _that's_ how you get noticed. _That's _how you become _important_. That's what makes the difference between being remembered and being forgotten. That's how you leave an imprint. And that's something that I personally strive for."

Karofsky looked down at his feet, unable to stand the piercing eyes gazing at him. But a finger hooked under his chin and forced him to look back into those startling blue eyes.

Kurt's voice was soft, but there was a tinge of something in his tone that Karofsky had never heard before, something superior and strong and confident that Dave knew he would never be able to name. "I don't care if you reject me, ostracize me, exclude me from you 'normal' people. Because it just means I'm doing something right."

Kurt took his hand away, and once more turned his back to Karofsky, who just stood there, taking shaky breaths. He fixed his gaze on the floor, determinedly not looking at Kurt. But then his hand was in Kurt's, and Kurt's other hand placed a container of hair gel in his palm.

"There. That's the one I use. It has a strong, lasting hold, and it smells nice, but not too overpowering."

"Thanks, Kurt," Karofsky mumbled to the slender figure already departing with the moist towelettes in his hands. The boy didn't reply, and Karofsky didn't think he was going to either, but then Kurt stopped.

"Oh, and by the way," Kurt said, looking over his shoulder to give Dave a small, begrudging smile. "You were great in that Thriller mash up."

And then Kurt was out of sight, leaving Karofsky standing dumbly in the middle of the aisle, his hand clutching the tub of hair gel, eyes focused on the place where Kurt Hummel had disappeared from.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
